User blog:Agent Maroon78/Best Moments
This is my second blog, but I really want to try out something here. This page is the list of the best, saddest, most action packed moments in Red vs Blue. I really want to discuss them and maybe create a voting page in the future, but until then, I'm just going to list some the best moments in my opinion. Feel free to list your's as well. BEST SEASON: Season 10. I really wanted to put Revelation here but I couldn't argue against Season 10. While this only happened recently, I can't help but just think about it. During this time, the Reds and Blues relationship was truly tested, but in the end they stuck up for one another, solved their problems, and became "friends". While the current events reverted back to previous seasons until the end, Project Freelancer arc was interesting change of pace and kept the CGI action, keeping both comedy and action interesting. This season has a amazing message that was done correctly as well, briefly mentioned and slowly becomes more noticable and True Colors captures the characters relationship perfectly: opposing colors (different ideas or methods), but able to work togeather, and make beautiful art (be friends and join forces). This season truly proved at the end that it was the best season. Of all time. BEST MINI-SERIES: Relocated. If anyone was in the events of Reconstruction, it's clear that anyone would just take a break. In a way, Caboose, Sarge, Simmons, and Grif do so as they settle into their new bases, with some of the best comedic moments occuring. Unlike other mini-series, this is the first time we see the main cast not living in Blood Gulch, but they show that they are the same people in heart: dumb, arrogant, know-it-all, and lazy. If we ever wanted a origin story of the Reds, this mini-series would be the closest thing, as this is what I think happened when they were first sent to Blood Gulch, with only slight changes. SADDEST MOMENT: Change of Plans. Despite how sad C.T. (episode) was, what happened in Change of Plans was truly heart breaking. Church ultimately explains all his problems and sees the teams as simply that: a problem, nothing else. This hurts everyone in that area, and Church knew he fucked up when everyone, his friends, and even Caboose leave, not willing to help or join him. Church even tries to say he's sorry but nothing could be taken back which makes it even more depressing. Unlike C.T., we knew these characters from the start, we developed a connection to them on their adventures and goals, but Church nearly destroyed that and it hurt, not to mention that Outpost Sunset really adds to the tone in this episode. Funny thing: when I first listened to Outpost Sunset, I just thought the gang looking at their bases for the last time smiling while thinking of the good times, but now I can't help but feel sad. FUNNIEST JOKE: Grif's relationships. While it's not really a joke, it makes me laugh. How come Grif, possibly the character with the worst relationships, sticks around? I'll never know but his interactions with Sarge and Simmons are what made the tone of Red vs Blue when it started. We could tell that it wasn't going to be action packed (at first) when we saw how he interacted with Sarge about the Warthog/Puma and how he bickers with Simmons. Each time he interacted with a character, there was a clever joke that made me smile. Overall, Grif made the tone of Blood Gulch Chronicles. BEST CHARACTER: Simmons. Although not the main character overall, he is in my eyes, the main character of the Reds. Through the seasons, he seems to only be a weak nerd who hates his team like anyone else, but as time passes, he shows a great care for his team and shows how much skills he has. He acts as the Scientist of the team, being one of the smartest character introduced, and heavy weaponeer, weilding the rocket launcher and machine gun turrent. Not only was he able to kill 3 Freelancers (Wyoming clones, Meta, Tex drones) his intellegence has saved the teams themselves. In Season 3, he unites the Reds and Blues; in Reconstruction, he hacked into Freelancer data files and deleted the blues, allowing Caboose to resurect Church later on; and in Revelation, Sarge admits that command would have given him a dozen teams to lead, to which I translated as Sarge admitting that Simmons is a better leader. I also discovered that I myself have many similarites with Simmons and that out of everyone, Simmons is possibly the most human character which we can relate to. Don't get me wrong...Wash, Church, and even the Meta are complex and well done characters, but Simmons got the complexity along with the simplicity, making him the best character in my eyes. BEST ACTION SCENE: Freelancer Break-in tied with The Reds and Tucker vs Meta. It's clear that after seeing the Warthog crash into Washington, we would get some grade A action CGI. Monty does a excellent job in these scenes as all can be debately be better then the other. However the fight with The Reds and Tucker facing the Meta was amazing. Not only were our "simulation troopers" facing the most powerful villian in Red vs Blue, they WON. It clearly shows how much they've improved from being 10th percentile to Freelancer leveled fighters. The Freelancer Break-in had been mentioned several times before being shown and it doesn't disapoint. The fight scene between rival agents - York vs Wyoming, North vs South, and Tex vs Carolina - was exciting and surprising. It also explains a majority of the events that occured afterward. I was tempted to include the action scene in True Colors or even Spiral, but I think that these scenes managed it better overall. BEST SONG: Red vs Blue (OST) tied with Now That We've Come So Far. I love every song from Trocadero and Jeff Williams. It was hard to decide which song was the best (and still is); there's Terminate, Blood Gulch Blues, Colors, The More and several others that made me just be in awe. But if there is a song that will make me now think of Red vs Blue to the day I die, it's Red vs Blue and We've Come So Far. Both songs fit perfectly in the end of each Season/Saga they are played in and are catchy as hell. Both songs caputre the ending of the seasons, the teams wondering why they are there to them coming so far and having gone on the greatest adventure yet, with possibly nothing topping it. In the end these songs are my Blood Gulch Blues. BEST PLOT TWIST: Church revealed to be Alpha. Now you got to admit it really came out of the blue, but it made sense in the end. From the very first season we've dealt with the idea the Church and Tex became ghost and that's it. But with the change of tone of Reconstruction and Recovery One, we also got change of story elements, the story of the Alpha A.I., which became the target for our team's and the Meta. So were was it? Well, as Washington put it, none other then at Blood Gulch. Like Church, some of us denied it, but upon hearing the Directors name, we all realized at that moment. With that reveal it not only change how future seasons would be but also how we saw the past seasons as well, and if one little saying that ghost aren't real can do that then it certainly has to be the best. As a side note, Caboose was 50% right when he said Tex and Church were gay robots, and we should've listened to him then. Category:Blog posts